Of Widows and Men
by kurai bara
Summary: A woman travels to Atlantis in the beginning of season 2. She will change the fate of the city forever. a Ronon/OC. slow paced. epic length. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it isn't mine.** _

This entire story came to me one night for a love of Ronan. He's just too good a character to be wasted on anyone in the show.

**please be nice**. only my second story. and I promise to update! I even have the next chapter all lined up.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

The doors 'whooshed' before me as I stepped onto the main deck of the new earth ship Daedlus. I nodded at the airman stationed at the entrance.

"We will be dropping out of hyperspace any moment now ma'am" the airman Johnathan said. He was often on duty when I came up to the bridge, and was happy to speak to me (aka gossip) about the going ons of the heart of the ship.

"Good", I flashed a smile. "Thank you" nodding as I took a seat behind one of the main vertical panels. so used to my presence I was given nary a glance, something I had been hoping for. it was so much easier to sneak about when you simply blended in.

The time I spent wandering around the ship had become a common sight to the crew and I took advantage of their lowered guard when ever possible to insert myself it to the lives of the reinforcements heading for Atlantis.

Mere minutes later there was a sudden lurch as the ship came to a sudden stop.

'_Beautiful'_ I thought, as I got my first glimpse of what was to be my new home.

Atlantis.

the famed city, lost to the ocean depths. found once more.

The alien warships surrounding her only seemed to increase her glory.

* * *

I watched as Major Sheppard was scooped up seconds away from sure death.

I was impressed wih this one, the ability he had to lead in such an unusual place, where you couldn't be sure of anything. When I had previously looked over his record I had noticed his habit of disobeying commands given to him by superiors. This, I supposed, served him well in Pegasus; he was not like the rigid, unyeilding miltary leaders that were common in the armed forces.

He seemed to handle himself well, going from siege, to suicide mission, then switching to a full on space battle.

'_So this is the current commander of Atlantis_' I mused, listening to Novak stuttering over the com system. I did not envy the poor girl from engineering, being stuck as she was between Colonel Caldwell and the Asgard.

As the battle in the black waged my thoughts turned back to Atlantis and the start of my new assignment.

The poor fools wouldn't know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine**_

my second chapter. yay!

i hope you enjoy this one, it's longer then the first chapter and i put a lot more info about my new OC in here. she a project of my own imagination, and my favorite so far. as the story goes on I'll explain more about her, she has a complicated past and an interesting future.

FYI the rating is k+ for now because the real dirty romance is going to be a while in coming. mostly it will be a whole lot of fluffiness. i hope to be able to really up the lemonness later in the story though. I've never actually written a romantic story like this though so i hope that it will turn out alright.

*cross fingers*

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

Being transported around in a stream of light from an alien technology was a decidedly odd feeling. Taking a moment to get my bearings I looked around the large chamber called the gate room.

A soldier immediately approached me, a marine, I noted.

"Name and title ma'am, to be properly assigned to a project and living quarters." He held a small touch screen in his hand, a stylus ready to look up my information.

"Eve Eldest" I informed him, "liaison for the D.I.E to Atlantis".

A few taps, and most likely him comparing my face to my picture from my file, he ok'd me.

The lieutenant waved me over to a woman off to the side. She was wearing what seemed to be the standard Atlantis personnel uniform. Taking the tablet she bid me to follow her.

She seemed to be some kind of engineer, or gate technician from what I gathered from her long winded speeches.

I learned her name was Rachel somewhere between being introduced to the transporters, and seeing the cafeteria.

I thanked the universe for the intensive memory training I had received and pitied whoever else the girl guided on a tour of the ancient city. The long streaming list of facts inter spaced with quirky stories and mindless gossip was enough to drive anyone to distraction.

Eventually my mission kicked in and I was asking questions to the technician. Apparently she didn't often get someone willing to listen to her for she was delighted to tell me anything I wished to know. She regaled me with the histories of the city, people, and events that she had either been witness to or had heard about.

Many which I noticed had not made their way into the formal reports sent to earth the few weeks before.

The trick, I found, was similar to listening to young children, and I only had to nod my head and make occasional hmming noises.

By the time Rachel had shown me around my quarters and explained the different ancient technologies I was happy to see her go. If ever I needed to know about the going on of Atlantis I knew now to go straight to her.

But until then I was thankful for the silence.

A quick exploration later and I was unpacking. My duffel was quickly sorted out. Clothing and armor into drawers, and weapons scattered into crooks and crannies, most notably by the bed and door.

The bed which seemed to be very comfy, much better than the military cot I was use to.

Personal items were set up in the bed side table before I turned to my second bag.

Somewhere between a trunk and a suitcase, this piece of luggage had only left my sight in the rarest occasions, and only when locked away in my room aboard the Daedalus.

I punched in the access code into the latch on top and opened it.

The computer came out first, state of the art, and the strongest encryption known to the SGC. Then 5 separate tablets, filled with confidential files for both the SGC and Atlantis. Employee files, mission logs, and a list different planets, customs, and technology.

One held only a virtual library, for both study and enjoyment.

The largest Eve picked up then, a small titanium safe. Inside it carried my mission statement, confidential codes, and the orders allowing my temporary leadership of the Atlantis base.

I opened it and pulled out my cover mission statement, setting it on the desk, before locking it back up and placing it under a chair.

Prying the false bottom from the trunk I ran my fingers over it to make sure that nothing had dislodged during transport. Closing it I placed it at the base of my bed.

'well' i thought, looking about the room, 'home sweet home'.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKB**

well that's that. I'll explain more about eve and her job at Atlantis at a later date. for now I'll tell you she's kind of like super spy.

hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon.

love, EAJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine**

**My newest chapter. sorry for taking so long, i was getting ready for Halloween.  
**

**this one is my longest yet! I'm going to try to keep it that way. a thousand words is a nice size for a chapter, i think.  
**

**only two reviews so far, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**otherwise i feel so sad, i cry many tears. T_T  
**

**weellp here is the chapter. enjoy!  
KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB  
**

I was looking over the file of the technician Rachel when my door chimed.

Clearing the screen I answered it. Another soldier stood there, Air Force it looked like.

"A meeting is being held up in the boardroom ma'am Eldest. I've been sent to escort you there." The man was far more relaxed than the marine from earlier, an original member of the starting force, I mused as he guided me towards a very strange set of doors that seemed to tilt open into the meeting room.

The inside was packed.

I took a deep breath before stepping through the doorway.

'Showtime'

The first thing I noticed was Colonel Caldwell pacing. Looking quite a bit like a spitting cat, eyes flashing, nostrels flared, and his face as still as stone.

Then I looked behind him and saw why.

Ships.

Hive ships.

A whole fleet of them. Headed straight for Atlantis.

A shorter stocky man with a sparce head of hair was explaining. Eve noted him as Dr. Meredith Rodney Mckay, the lead scientist on Atlantis, and a former area 51 worker.

She had a very large file in her computer with his name on it. A third of which were all complaints. Of course, another part was all accomplishments. He was hearalded as a stuck up genius whom no one wanted to work with. Major sheppard though, in the reviews he sent back to earth, had spoken highly of him, when he wasn't trying to strangle him.

Eve slipped into one of the conference chairs close to the open doors and watched the leaders of Atlantis bicker and argue with wide eyes. Unwilling to miss the most minute expression.

It was the Athosian, Teyla Emmagen, who noticed her first. By all accounts she was a firm and respected leader, and Eve was not surprised that she called her out.

"I must inquire for your name." her soft voice cut firmly across the noisy room.

Almost as one the members of atlantis turned their heads towards the interloper in their midst.

Dr. Elisabeth Weir spoke up first. "May I ask who you are, and why you are in my conferance room?" the commanders voice was both polite and cutting.

She stood up quickly. "Ms. Eldest of the D.I.E." Eve nodded her head in respect, standing at attention. 'hands folded in front of you' she had to remind herself. 'you aren't in the military anymore, you are suppose to be a normal civilian'. "I just arrived on the Deadlus Dr."

Weir blushed.

"Ah, yes. I recall now, I'm sorry, I should have greeted you earlier, but it's been a little hectic around here. You've just come at such a bad time.."

Cutting her off "I understand completely Commander. I'll stay out of your way, we can speak again later when we can take our time."

"If we HAVE a later!" Mckay piped up loudly, drawing the rooms attention back towards himself. He had a bit of a controlling and superiority complex, Eve mused.

Rodeny continued to babble on about ships, and firepower, and how it wasn't HIS fault he hadn't noticed it till then. "Our research shows that there are at least 60 hive ships in this galaxy. Who knows how many more might be on the way."

" At least the shields up and running" the Major Sheppard commented.

"that only buys us time."

" I like time." sheppard growled.

"Look, the first siege of Atlantis lasted for years. I mean...with only one functioning ZedPM we can't expect to hold on that long."

"Can we submerge the city again?" the Colonel quiried.

Huffing mckay replied sarcastically "it's a city, not a yo-yo. I don't even know how they did it the first time."

I could see how much it pained him to admit that, but he actually seemed to be more worried about his life then his ego right now. A large section of his file, next to the complaints of coworkers, was the complaints of his doctors. Apparently he couldn't go a week without being sure that he was suffering of some strange unmentionable disease.

I watched the major get up and walk toward the screens.

"How long until they arrive?" Caldwell asked, you could already see his mind churning behind his eyes, trying to find a solution, any solution. Plans and contingencies probably bouncing around in his head.

I just watched them silently.

"A little over a day", Weirs mouth was pressed into a small line, face tight and pinched.

"I'm sick of this." Sheppard stated out of the blue. turning around, away from the monitors, his eyes bright.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, sitting around waiting for them to show up. I say we take the fight to them." His voice passionate, his hands waving. I could see now why all the marines on the base seemed to respect him. He was unorthadox, true, but he was a leader.

"We've got one ship major." The Colonel folded his arms over his chest.

"We have one ship with an Asgard shield, an armory full of nukes, and Beaming technology." His voice was strong. "That evens the odds a Hell of a lot." Jabbing his fingers to make a point.

"Twelve ships and their escorts." Colonel Caldwell wasn't impressed.

"I'm telling you, we've got to send theses guys a message, we're not like the Ancients. We're not going to sit around and wait. If they don't back off, we have the capacity and the will to go out there and kick their arses for a change." Sheppard softened up at the end, realizing just how out there he had been talking.

'huh' I thought. ' he's shy.'

I watched as they came up with a battle plan, Caldwell pointing out flaws, and Dr. Mckay giving out answers in between extolling his own virtues.

In the end the order came from Weir.

"It will feel good to have them on the defensive for a change." She stated with a smile quirking around the corner of her mouth.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

**i hope you liked it.  
**

**_remember to review!_  
**

**see ya!  
**

**EAJ  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter. Yay!**

**sorry that it took so long to update. Someone *coughJamescough*got me started on NANOWRIMO. **

** soooooooooooooooo, yeah. i might be a little slow updating for a while, but i will succeed!  
**

**there's a few more chapters in the first episode left, but i'm just setting the story up first. the next couple of episodes will go by much faster. the faster the better really. the quicker to get to RONAN! I do absolutely love his character. and to be honest i really like Jason Momoa too. i bought the new Conan movie cause he was in it.  
**

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKB  
**

I stayed on Atlantis while the Daedalus went off to engage the enemy. Our hopes rested on the success of this mission. If the Wraith weren't stopped now they would reach the city, and a dozen hive ships would start to bombard the new shields.

The other leaders staying behind were fluttering in and out of the conference room and Dr. weirs office. Taking orders and giving updates.

Standing above the gate room Eve looked across to her office. the glass windows gave a clear view of her speaking to the Athosian Teyla Emmagen.

From the looks of things they were speaking of the Wraith. While visualably I was close to see the entire office, I was too far away to catch any more than pieces of the conversation when lip reading.

I recalled that she and some of her people held Wraith DNA, I wondered if she had had any insights into what was next to come, how they thought, these Wraith. But as I continued to watch it seemed more likely that she was picking something up over that mental link I had heard so much about. The link between all Wraith, to telepathically connect every member in the galaxy.

I made a mental note to myself to speak more to the Athosian leader when things had calmed down. I wished to learn more about the effects of the alien DNA running through her very veins.

Eve knew, unfortunately, from personal experience, that manipulating genetic codes could have disastrous results. During the time that I had worked for the SGC I had seen scientists toy with the very basic genetics of the human species. The power to do so seemed to go straight to their heads and I hoped this would not also become the case here in this galaxy.

I did not hold out very strongly for that though.

Before arriving on Atlantis I had a long time on the Deadlus to look over the personnel files for all of the department heads. The Head of Medicine, Dr. Beckett, had already created what was now called the ATA Gene therapy.

Manipulation of the DNA.

Sure it had great uses, much of the city required it to activate numerous parts of her, but the carelessness showed when creating it gave me chills.

Human Experimentation was started MUCH too soon, and on the Head of the Science Division!

I thanked god when I learned that I naturally inherited the ATA Gene myself. I never wanted to deal with such things again.

The effects of what the alteration would do to me, or indeed any of the girls under my command, could be catastrophic. Many of my sisters from the experiment did not have the ATA Gene and I knew that I would have to do some fast talking to not let the Atlantians here figure out why they could not receive the therapy.

Eve shifted her weight from one foot to another, the last remnants of a habit of pacing she had long ago. I never could get rid of it completely.

Rarely patient the waiting for news of the battle was starting to get to me. Normally I was right up in the thick of things. This new command required a lot more desk time then I was use to. I was unsure how long I could last before the longing for a good fight set in.

Turning to one of the gate techs I started a fascinating discussion on the workings of the communication system. Trying to use human technology with Ancient was obviously not meant to happen, but they seemed to have found some way to do it. The completed project appeared mismatched and rickshaw, not at all like the smooth streamlined tech from earth.

Suddenly a light came up on a computer screen.

Crackling, a voice came over the Comm System.

The woman I was speaking to quickly called over Dr. Weir and miss Emmagen while Dr. Mckay came hurrying over from two stations down to lean over the control board.

I moved out of the way of the three of them, eyes roving over the young soldier standing to the side at attention. From my records I knew him to be Lieutenant Aiden Ford, a member of SGA-1, but there was something wrong with his left eye. The skin seemed to have stiffened and the eye itself was pitch black.

No whites whatsoever were left in his eye.

As I looked him over, I recalled some medical officers speaking of a lieutenant who had been attacked during the battle. He had been found in the water outside of the city itself with a Wraith still attached to him. The doctors were not sure what kind of effect that much Wraith Enzyme in a body's system all at once would do to a person.

This was someone to watch.

I tuned back into the call coming from the Daedalus. Only two hive ships had been destroyed, and our own ship had been damaged.

"It was still the right thing to do," I heard the major defend him and the attack he suggested. "We should make it back before they do."

"I hope so," Weir replied, "we'll keep the porch light on for you."

I raised my eyebrow at that, it almost sounded like the Dr. had something for the Major.

Eve watched the group walk away as Mckay started listing off all of our options of dying. He seemed to think that our destruction was inevitable. I found him to be quite pessimistic. As long as there is a will, there is a way. Life will live on, and even after the sands of time have blown all of our accomplishments away, life will still be there.

I was startled out of my mussing by Lieutenant Ford yelling.

"Don't push me around!" picking up a man in a white doctor's coat and slamming him into the window, holding him up by the neck.

I took quick long strides as the Lieutenant tried to strangle the man I now recognized as Dr. Carson Beckett, the Head of Medicine.

As I reached Weirs office Teyla had already talked him down.

Ford looked startled and chastised. Apologizing Weir ordered him down to the infirmary, and as Teyla led him away turned to Dr. Beckett and advised him to sedate Ford if he had to.

'definitely' I thought 'watch him very closely.'

I had seen those actions before, the men of the experiment all showed them in the beginning. I hoped as I watched him walk away, that his fate was not the same as theirs had been.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBK**

**Well thats that. hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**EAJ  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Oh My Goodness! i can not believe that i forgot to put up a disclaimer on my last chapter.

i am unworthy, but a small and insignificant worm, in the face of the greatness that is Stargate: Atlantis.

although,

even if i'm no the greatest author you've ever read, or my story isn't that interesting or origional.

you could at least REVIEW! TELL me what you think. i need feedback here people. am i doing good? bad? what?

if you have suggestions i'm open to them, and if you have questions, ask them, i'll answer.

but PLEASE, just give me some reviews.

so

here's chapter 5.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB **

After the Daedalus landed in the east pier it wasn't long before the hive ships arrived. Forming above Atlantis they began the bombardment of the city.

Hundreds of energy blasts hit the shield every minute, splashing over us across the shield. Giving off waves of colors, and showers of sparks with every booming hit. The sounds resounded through the city, and shook our very bones.

'So this is what the ancients faced, that they stood for decades after being driven under water. ' I thought. 'This was what forced them to leave the Pegasus galaxy forever more.'

The various leaders congregating around the main control consuls gained my attention.

I reached them in time to hear "-at this rate, the ZedPM will be depleted within days." Dr. Mckay stated, and the faces around him grew grim.

'Days' Eve thought. 'To come so far, for so little time.'

kbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkb

As the sun set scientists and soldiers gathered in one of the meeting rooms.

A horseshoe shaped table was filled end to end. Eve took the seat to Dr. Weirs left.

We chatted for a while as the others around the table got settled. Well, as much as it could be called such with the threat of imminent death hanging over your head.

She appeared to be an optimist on our chances and was already speaking to me about what I would be doing here in Atlantis, and if there was anything I needed or was expecting.

"I am simply here in a viewing capacity." I explained, " Most of the time I will just like to follow your people around, and get to know the city."

"Not off world." Weir queried quickly. "You would have to be certified for offworld travel, and not on any exploration missions."

"No,no," I reassured her. "For now I am content with learning more about Atlantis, I can be worried about the rest of my assignment later."

"The rest?" Weirs voice shot up, drawing looks toward our side of the table.

"For the D.I.E., OFF-World Colonies. Didn't you read the report?"

"No, I'm sorry," Elisabeth's (she had asked me to refer to her with her given name.) eyebrows crinkled together. "I'll look over it when we get past this. Until then I assume you will be okay in the city? you have good quarters?" At my nod she continued. "That's something at least. Hopefully, when this is all over we can sit down and have a long chat about what you'll be doing here."

Weirs attention was finally pulled away when the meeting started.

I found that like all meetings, it was long, boring, and no one would agree on anything. Not even that they disagreed.

Hands waved, people paced, and opinions were shouted across the room.

Hours passed.

We seemed no closer to finding a solution for the countdown above us. The knowledge that even if we could destroy this lot of ships, more would come seemed to be the ultimate problem.

Then the Kiev, Dr. Zelenka, made a comment. "As long as they know we're here-". My mind instantly latched on to that thought, and by the look on the Majors face he had realized it too.

"What if they thought we were gone?" The Major seemed to do very well working out problems aloud. A useful fact for those trying to follow his thought processes.

"Then there would be no reason for them to stay." Teyla, despite her answer didn't seem to have caught on yet. Though to be fair few others in the room had.

My mind was awhirl with thoughts as I listened to Sheppard explain his idea to the group gathered around the table. Dr. Mckay realized how to work it out first and him and Radek Zelenka quickly desolved into an intense discussion on the real applied science that cloaking the city required. A rough plan was quickly formed.

The people in the room came alive again, with a sigh of hope in the future.

A nuke would be dropped above the city right before it would be cloaked, and with the knowledge they would receive from Teyla over the Wraith telepathic link, they would think us gone.

The plan was risky.

If they couldn't get the cloak up in time, or if the radiation from the blast had longer lasting effects. Teyla had gotten lost in the mindlink before. She was human, not Wraith, and unused to mental communication. If they realized our true plan from her mind they could blast us from the planet, as the cloak and the shield could not be held up both at once.

I managed to convince Dr. Weir not to put me on the earth ship Daedalus with the rest of the nonessential personnel incase the hive ships didn't take the bait and an escape plan was needed. That, however, ment that there would be no escape for those who stayed in Atlantis when the nuke went off.

As we left the conference room after the meeting, everyone hurrying to do the jobs required to put the whole plan into action someone came running up the stairs.

It was the Chief Medical officer Dr. Beckett, the Marine Lieutenant had escaped.

I clenched my jaw to keep a curse from coming out. 'I knew it.'

kbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkb kbkbkbkbkbkbkbkb

Atlantis looked like a kicked anthill, as people rushed everywhere.

The civilian scientists that weren't needed in the gate room for the great 'now you see me now you don't' they were pulling on the wraith. But no one was all that sure that it would actually one hundred percent work, so on to the Daedalus went the civilians.

I looked up to see a rush of medical officers and injured patients also being lead to the port that the earth ship was stationed at. So many had been killed or injured during the first Siege and the infirmary had been packed for weeks. There simply wasn't enough doctors to go around 'or beds for that matter' I thought as a group of stragglers came into view. All walking injured. There wasn't much time to load everyone on to the ship if they didn't hurry.

Having been in the Daedalus before I knew that there wouldn't be a lot of room on board, but everyone not assigned a place on Atlantis would be able to fit.

Over time most everyone was loaded into the Daedalus and I watched from my position on the balconies, a spot that was quickly becoming my favorite perch, as the plan was put into action.

The sky cleared for a moment slowly, Teyla had apparently succeeded in sending her little message along through the wraith mindlink. The Hives simply wanted to defeat us, not destroy us, for they couldn't get to Earth without the city.

And oooh! did they want to get to earth.

From what Eve knew from the reports sent back from Atlantis, the Pegasus galaxy had a small population that was slowly dwindling down, and the Wraith had to sleep for years to allow time for populations to rise again.

Apparently they were over eating. These 'space vampires' as I heard someone refer to them as, longed for a larger 'feeding ground'.

I knew that none of the people here were going to allow the wraith to get their life sucking hands on our home planet.

The nuke detonated and the entire city covered its eyes as a bright flash practically blinded its inhabitants.

When the light faded the cloak was raised, quickly replacing the shield.

We had succeeded!

The Hives were starting to leave when the gate activated. I snarled when the lieutenant gated out with the jumper.

that Ford!

The Atlantians had given far too much lee-way towards a compromised soldier, and now he had escaped with equipment and a jumper. If the wraith had sensed the activation we would have been doomed, there wasn't enough time to switch to shields if they noticed the deception.

There would be a point where she would have to step in she knew. For now, however, Eve decided to let them search for their lost lamb. She knew she would be watching them.

kbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkb kbkbkb

Eve entered her room quietly, moving smoothly over the polished floor.

The Siege was over and the people of Atlantis finally settling down. Sitting on the edge of her bed she opened the box containing her personal items brought with her from earth. A set of candles she had hand dipped in wax, and a beautifully elegant wooden candlestick holder that her great-grandfather had carved.

She had always admired the smooth lines, and the wonderful texture the gnarled old wood gave. Easily trimming and placing the candle upright she struck a match and lite the wick.

Laying the candle on her night stand she knelt on the ground. taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and sent up a prayer to the Lord. Her dad had raised her to believe in the Almighty Father, and her mother thought you should never burn a bridge you hadn't crossed, so she always spoke to him in times of great trouble and in happiness.

For tonight she gave thanks. She and what was to be her new home had survived a great trial.

Eve prayed for the future, and for all those lives which had been taken within these city walls. Taking a deep breath in she opened her eyes and blew out her candle.

That done she performed her nightly ablutions and went to bed. She had a big job ahead of her. Building a life for her and her charges here on Atlantis. But she didn't worry as she drifted off too much needed rest, she knew she would succeed.

She always did.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

TA-DAH! well, what do you think? huh? my longest chapter yet, and the end of the first episode. Yay! so i know I've been going really slow, and the next couple of updates will be just filler chapters, a very while the mice are away cats will play kind. but soon there will be RONON! all hail the mighty Ronon romances of fanfiction. soon I hope my story will be one of them. **  
**

hope you enjoyed it.

EAJ


	6. chapter 6

**OH MY GOODNESS. i am soooooo sorry. i haven't updated at all!**

**i ended up getting horribly distracted, although that is no excuse, i know.**

**i did however get that DRAGON: Naturally speaking program for christmas, so now that i have the hang of it i should be able to put out chapters much quicker.**

**i got a new review lately. i was so excited, then i realized that i only have 7 of them. 7. what am i doing wrong? please R&R to tell me.**

**well, moving on. this chapter is the beginning of episode 2, which is entirly my own. since the tv show has them on the deadalus the entire time. so now we get to see a bit more about eve, and the behind the scenes action they never show in the series. **

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB**

The past few weeks the past few weeks had been rather quiet. Even the soldiers, who had been there for a whole year, thought so.

I thought they would have a better feel for it, then me.

When I had arrived everything was is in chaos. Life and death resting the flip a coin.

Heads or tails, up or down, win or lose.

This great lull, after the storm of the siege had passed, seemed all the quieter. The general sounds of the day to day activities and the members of Atlantis working throughout the large sprawling city. Created a nice hum in the Background. No great problems or emergencies occurred. Well, that is, if you don't count the small personal drama's that were so common. Especially between the different departments. The age old Civilian Vs. Soldier dilemma was a daily happening. I almost wished for Popcorn sometimes.

Then of course the heads of the departments were gone, and with them, half of the flagship team. Soldiers, as I knew, loved to gossip, as all people do. And the Alpha team for Atlantis was famous. Apparently they could barely get out of the gate without being bogged down by aliens, enemies, and strange phenomenon that the other teams rarely ever saw.

Eve smirked to herself. 'The curse of SG-1 passes on.' I found myself dreading-the thought of all the great disasters that were sure to befall them. Although, they would probably make great stories. Reading the files on the members of stargate commands lead team was the most fun I'd had in years.

The grapevine of the city was thick and strong, as I had hoped for in the base that had this many people, completely cut off from home. The hard part about being a new member on Atlantis was getting in 'the know'.

The webs of knowledge that the city populace ran on was hard to get onto, but once you touch the right strands, the whole thing tends to sing. It took me three weeks to do so.

Three weeks of careful soothing speech and perfect comments place exactly. Three weeks of frowns and suspicion, without the leaders of Atlantis there, its people were not going to easily accept newcomers.

Most of the soldiers that had come over from Earth for the siege were just that.

Soldiers. They were a known factor, and with a bit of work and some shuffling around they fit right in.

I, however, was no longer a Marine; in fact, no one on this entire base did, or ever would, know that.

I was supposed to be a politician, and the military tend to hate politicians. Planting myself amidst their numbers was not an easy task. I was an unknown; I didn't fit into a box like I was supposed to. I didn't know enough science or math to put me in the civilian section, and I couldn't admit to being military to put me in that section.

The expectation that I was a snobby bitch was easy enough to overcome. The fear that I was here to judge them and pass on terrible reviews to my superiors was much harder to dismiss.

The people on the Atlantis expedition had either dealt with the IOA before, or heard of the horror stories of those who had. Having done operations with the IOA I could empathize with their pain. The advisory board felt that they had to put their noses and everything, have their fingers in every pie. Then, from that lofty position they situate themselves on, they would pass judgment. Looking down their noses for every action taken, but be unable to make their own decisions. I knew this, having seen this problem again and again across the world. The people who make the calls and everyone else who then approves of them, for it not turning out exactly like they wanted.

No one was ever satisfied completely, and you could run yourself ragged trying to gain approval from others. Especially to those who pay the bills. It's never good enough.

Too little, too much, too expensive.

Accountants were the worst. Accountants that were also in charge of departments make their own subordinates lives hell.

The IOA were simply a lot of puffed up politicians who liked to hear themselves talk, surrounded by accountants telling them what they wanted. Besides money of course, that was a given. The world revolved round money. Well, at least earth did. Lantea, the planet Atlantis resided upon was a whole new ballgame.

I had to prove myself to be different from them human, trustworthy, honest. I had to be better than what they expected.

Giving a small shiver I finalized my plan of attack. Now that I had met the people that I had read so much about in the files I had.

Paper could never be three dimensional, and could now truly explain or express the people they wrote of. My own file, I knew was almost vigorously splashed with blackouts. Reading like some sci-fi in the later years of my life, and a strange fiction the rest of it.

Now I had to fit myself into the lives and thoughts of the members of the original expedition that came here from Earth. They would be the hardest to convince. The ones who had lived the impossible, and thus, were that much more suspicious.

SGC was the same way. Question everything, and everyone.

The military would have the importance of following orders literally drilled in them. But, even so, I couldn't currently reveal myself to be a Marine.

A sister.

My heart clenched, again, as I saw a Marine stationed here on the city walk past me on patrol, an eye roved over me suspiciously. The family that I had worked so hard to carve out for myself couldn't know I existed.

I would be dead, a no one, invisible. I would be dead...

Shaking my head, I try to get rid of those thoughts. They had no place here, on this mission. Besides, I had known what I was getting myself into when I signed into the program. I had wanted to do more, be more.

I guess I was now. They made me that way. Me, and my many sisters and brothers.

I close my eyes at the thought of the men had been part of the 320 project. Some had started out as real friends… They were all dead now. All I had left was my sisters. They trusted me, followed me where I led and I would NOT betray that trust.

My eyes shot open, and I watched the familiar standard boot, around the corner of the hallway I was in. The lieutenant came over to my spots in front of one of the colored windows looking out over the city from the tower. His heels clicked as he snapped to attention.

"Mdm. Eldest" he spoke firmly, but politely. "I've been sent to inform you that you have been cleared for access to the mainland." I smiled at the man, making sure that it reached my eyes to give the appearance of sincerity, then stood up, keeping non-threatening eye contact with him. "Thank you very much lieutenant for informing me, you are dismissed." As he walked away, I pushed all of my previous thoughts to the side.

I had work to do.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKB**

I was leaving the gate room when I met Chuck.

I've remembered him from my files, and I had bookmarked him for an interview at a later time. Why wait however, when an opportunity presents itself in such a way right in front of you.

"Ah, hello" I greeted him as he turned around in front of me. "You're… Chuck, right? I'm Eve eldest, the liaison to the D.I.E."

Chuck had come with me to the side of the hallway for the gate room to allow the traffic to flow around us. I had seen him leaving his post for a break and quickly followed after three meeting. His brow furrowed while I was speaking to him.

"You just came in on the Daedalus right before everything. I assume you are enjoying your time here on Atlantis?" He politely inquired. She gave him a positive answer before inviting him to go with her to the mess hall. A soft smile lite up his face, and the tight lines around his eyes and mouth relaxed. We lazily walked down to get lunch, making small talk, chatting easily.

It didn't take me long to realize that Chuck was a very kind person. Over lunch he was perfectly willing to open himself up and share all about himself. We easily made plans to meet up again next day when he was off duty.

Eve found that it was easy and even enjoyable to befriend the man. Of course, I had the side benefit of the knowledge he knew about Atlantis. He had seen everything under the sun, dealing with the Stargate both in Atlantis, and at the SGC.

A few days later, and he was ecstatic to still have my attention. From what I had seen, and what I had gleaned from what Chuck said, he wasn't often noticed. He was the person who was always there, in the background. Someone you see so often your mind forgets he's eaten there.

She didn't understand how the others living on Atlantis hadn't noticed how lonely he was.

His heart is pure, and it was people like him who made me regret having to lie. In the beginning when I got into this job, people like Chuck made me feel terrible about my line of work. But over time I came to learn that what I was doing was for them. The life I lead protected people like Chuck from the darker sides of life. This way the men and women of the world, and galaxies now I suppose, could be happy and carefree.

The simple mundane lives of normal people is often a balm my soul and mind. Every once in a while I would relax in the company of those like Chuck. I was glad to have found him. The pure heart that he was so willing to open up was a bright spot in my busy days.

The fact that he knew so much about Atlantis Pegasus was a big plus, the way to assuage my conscience about wasting time that could be better spent elsewhere.

Chuck was glad to spend time with me, and I highly enjoyed speaking to him. The stories he told were always interesting, even if not pertinent. He was telling me one right now, over lunch in the mess hall.

From what he was saying he was from a large family, with plenty of older and younger siblings. His immediate, and sometimes even his extended family, went camping every vacation. Chuck and his brothers all loved the outdoors, and his sisters were perfectly willing to go exploring with them.

The adults would go hunting, while leaving the children under the supervision of the older siblings while they were gone. Chuck told me about hiking, fishing, caving, and plenty of other fun activities they would do during the summer.

One year when he was 13 the family had rented out a small cabin in a states Park. The cabin had room for all of them to sleep at night, but it didn't really have a place to talk and hang out, so the kids all tended to congregate at the picnic tables outside.

On one such morning they were snacking outside on the table's playing cards when Chuck's younger brother gave a strangled shriek. Looking up his family found themselves within a few feet of a large brown bear.

According to Chuck they had all "freaked out" and screaming managed to lock themselves inside of the cabin. Then feeling safe, they pressed their noses to the windows to watch the bear.

Unperturbed, the bear sauntered its way up to the picnic table and stuck it nose among the snacks sitting there. While he was munching away a truck came speeding around the bend down the road to stop a little ways before the cabin. The park rangers inside hopped out with guns in hand.

Lining up his site correctly one of the men took the shot. The tranquilizer gun spat out a bright colored dart to hit the bear. Jerking up straight in surprise the brown bear hightailed it out the campsite with the Rangers hot on its heels.

A few minutes later, when the older children in charge felt that it was safe to do, so the kids rushed outside again. Chattering away they cleaned everything the bear had knocked over and went back about their business.

It wasn't until sometime later the same truck from before came slowly down the road from the direction it had gone, one of the Rangers trailing alongside it. There was the bear tied up in the bed, fast asleep, but the Rangers still looked worried.

Apparently when they had shot the bear the tranquilizer dart had hit him then fallen off between him leaving their picnic table, and passing out a mile down the road. Rangers had walked back the path the bear had taken, but the dart was still missing.

The dart, which held enough tranquilizer to knock out a bear, and possibly kill a small child.

Chuck's family all had to hold still while rangers searched the campsite. Some five minutes later one of the men found it. Just a few meters from the table the entire family was gathered at.

Any one of them stepped on the little pink fuzzy dark doom "Chuck's words" and have never woken up again.

Children don't tend to think too much on things like that, but Chuck knew and any member of his family came far too close to comfort him. However, this was all a long time ago and now it had simply been relegated into an amusing story to tell over friendly gatherings.

To ease the conversation away from the drama that was making her uncomfortable, she told him of funny little things like that, which happened when her father went camping when she was a young girl. She recalled that when she was nine and they had failed so badly in making a fire that he actually had to use gasoline to start it.

So I'll defend the horrible shame at the failure, as I got to see what happens when you use Accelerants on a fire. It was one of her more favorite memories. The both had get back on duty so she and Chuck quickly ended the conversation.

As Eve walked away from the table she thought of her childhood that she got to spend with her father, when she wasn't staying with her mother under her custody, and a small smile drifted across her face.

**KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB KBKBKBKBKB**

**well, thats that. i tried to flesh out the story some. i realized when i looked back that the chapters were a little bare.**

**i hoped you liked the stories. they are drawn from real stories i heard of. highly edited, of course.**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!  
PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA AAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE EEEE**


End file.
